opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Rejected
Serena swings her brush a few more times as glass "strokes" appear all over the place, draining their material from the glass beneath the two women. Ina: Look at this, the Artist has a fighting style after all... Serena': Do not underestimate an Espada... Even if she is the last to join, and the weakest. With a flexible movement of the wrist, two alread existing glass spikes that came out of the ground become fluid, then change chape, and are launched from a weak angle at Ina, aiming to kill. The mafioso woman, however, does not lag behind, and uses haki imbued kick with her heel too break the two incoming attacks into tiny pieces. Tempest Glass. Serena's face becomes very serious as she looks at Ina and moves her left hand, the one that isn't holding the brush. In an instant, all of the broken glass pieces that were created are launched at Ina as a tempest-like phenomenon is created between the glass shards. As Ina is left stunned, she tries to muster up as much Haki to use as a shield infront of her, but most of the shards were just too fast. Ina:I just... lose?. As the glass shards are a few inches away from her skin, she feels warmth around her... A layer of cloth appears around her instantly, covering all of her body perfectly. The glass shards strike the cloth, but are not able to pierce what appears to be Haki-imbued fabric... As soon as the shards fail to pierce, Ray appears above Ina, swinging his reverse-edge sword with menace. Particle Cut! Ina manages to dodge the strike, and her opponents cannot see here sweat only because the fabric is still on her.... As she sees the spot on which she was standing a moment ago, turned into dust by the pirate's sword swing that missed.' As she was backing away, Gelb, the last guardian of the Mafia Boss appears behind her, rushing at Ray with his gun in one hand, and the other pointed at Ina. Ina: Thank you. Gelb: To protect you is my life's being. No point in thanking me every time. With those words, the battle between the pirates and the mafiosos ensues, with one more pirate joining the frenzy. As soon as the fabric starts turning back into nothing, Hermes tries to end this quickly. With amazingly efficient moves, he drops the gun he was holding at the time, and draws two small pistols he hand on his hips, firing at the same time. As for bullets, he used his Devil Fruit's ability to create materials at small ammounts to create a highly explosive bullet. Ina manages to dodge the first bullet, but the second one was headed for Gelb. The man, preoccupied with protecting his boss from Ina and Ray, has no choice but to take it head on... A huge explosion ensues, that evne breaks the glass on which the four fighters were standing on... Ina: Dammit Hermes, try to be more gentle with the canvas! And Ray, don't go deleting the whole ground! Both: *Comically scared of the woman's anger* We will try... The fighting stops momentarily, as nothing is happening before the smoke clears up... Gelb: I see... I thought that you guys would try to do this as the others who are fighting right now, in the typical one to one fight paterns... Ray: This is too important for us not to work together... Plus.. Hermes loads his gun with a weird substance, as he sees that a wave of Marines have finally reached this point, and will now fight the part of the mob he was sniping... Hermes: Our powers have amazing synergy dude! With this, our fighting capabilities are expanded amazingly! Ina: Do you see it a little bit more now, Ina? The artist's role? Ina does not respond, as she can only guess what Serena is implying.. What she does is start running at her opponents, knowing that this will probably be the hardest fight she has ever fought. As Ina approaches, Gelb starts spreading his threads of a specific cloth around, setting something up. Simultaneously, he starts shooting at Serena with his gun, but the bullets are sniped down by Hermes' own. Gelb: This will be long... Serena tries to use her brush to create a few sharp spikes, but Gelb immideately takes action. Using the Haki-imbued fabric he has created all over the place, obviously by now with his Devil Fruit, he blocks the glass, stopping the attack in it's tracks. Ina: And with this, your pallet has been sealed already! Ina appears infront of Serena, swinging her twin daggers at the other woman with menace... Blood splatters as she claims two big wounds on her opponent's arms, but Serena doesnt stop, She grabs an Glass sword she created infront of her, and tries to kill Ina, without any real results. Hermes tries to help, masterfully aiming only at Ina and not at Serena, but Ina's kenbushoku proves hard to defeat with Serena next to her. The fight goes on for quite a while, so long that both The Mafia's Best Assasin and the Emperor of Darkness himself are defeated. The scene that we watched in the last chapter transpires, and we are left with the same match-up as usual... However, things are different... Both Gelb and Ina start feeling a huge weight on their shoulders... That of defeat. Ina: Gelb... We are in a tough spot. I think we need to take this as seriously as we can... To try and survive... "Gelb': Do not worry... You, even if you are the only one on this island in the end, will pull through...' Category:Blog posts